WBC Bids
Rules Countries can bid for the WBC to be hosted in their country if they meet the following criteria: *The country has a baseball team ranked in the top 40. *The country has at least two major league NSBL players to represent them. *The country can handle many guests and tourists. *The country has 4 separate large enough cities. *Throughout these four cities, there are 6 baseball stadiums. *The central city must be one of the five biggest metro areas in the host country. *The country cannot have a baseball tem ranked in the top 10. *Maximum of three countries in the final six in one continent, and minimum of four continents represented in the final six. WBC 1 Bidding--Taiwan Countries China China placed a bid, selecting their central city as Beijing, with the central stadium being the MasterCard Center. Secondary cities were Shanghai, Guangzhou, and Tianjin. South Korea South Korea placed a bid within the first day of when bidding opened. They selected Seoul as their central city, with their central stadium being the Jasmil Baseball stadium. Secondary cities were Busan, Incheon, and Gwangju. Taiwan Taiwan quickly seied the final spot as an asian country. The four host cities are Taipei, Taichung, Kaohsiung, and Taoyuan, with Taichung being the central city. The central stadium is Taichung Intercontinental Baseball stadium. Spain Spain made a bid to represent Europe, though it lacked a lot. They selected Barcelona as their central city, with Viladecans, Madrid, and Seville as their secondary cities. This would have involved converting many soccer stadiums to baseball, wich would be very hard. Panama Panama decided to bid with its central city being Panama City, with Estadio Nacional Rod Carew being the central stadium. David, Veraduas, and Los Santos were secondary cities. Colombia Colombia was the final bidder, with central city Cartagena, and central stadium once de noviembre. Secondary cities were Barranquilla, Medellin, and Bogota. Final Bid The final bid was between South Korea and Taiwan. Though South Korea had a baseball complex from hosting the olympics (a good one, unike spain), Taiwan was chosen to host the WBC. This also allowed them to send their top player not already in the league, Weixiang Kwok, to the NSBL. WBC 2 Bidding--South Korea Countries Colombia Colombia was reappeared in the bidding, with central city Cartagena, and central stadium once de noviembre. Secondary cities were Barranquilla, Medellin, and Bogota. South Korea Confident they woud win with Taiwan not allowed to bid, South Korea placed the same bid. They selected Seoul as their central city, with their central stadium being the Jasmil Baseball stadium. Secondary cities were Busan, Incheon, and Gwangju. China China placed a bid again, selecting their central city as Beijing, with the central stadium being the MasterCard Center. Secondary cities were Shanghai, Guangzhou, and Tianjin. Nicaragua Nicaragua made a bid, with Managua as its central city and Estado Dennis Martinez as its central ballpark. The secondary cities were Granada, Leon, and Masaya. Japan Japan gave their bid quickly after falling out of the top 10. The central stadium was the Tokyo dome. Secondary cities were Saporro, Nagoya, Osaka. United Kingdom The United kingdom made the final bid. This involved converting soccer stadiums to baseball, but had the largest stadiums of any of the countries. The central city was London, with the central stadium being the London Olympic Stadium. Secondary cities were Manchester, Birmingham, and Liverpool. Final Bid The final bid was between South Korea and Japan. South Korea won the bid because Japan was still considered too much of a baseball country. Min-Su Paek will go to free agency 2, as the top international free agent, and only Korean. WBC 3 Bidding--United Kingdom Countries United Kingdom The United kingdom made the first bid. This involved converting soccer stadiums to baseball, but had the largest stadiums of any of the countries. The central city was London, with the central stadium being the London Olympic Stadium. Secondary cities were Manchester, Birmingham, and Liverpool. Panama Panama decided to bid with its central city being Panama City, with Estadio Nacional Rod Carew being the central stadium. David, Veraduas, and Los Santos were secondary cities. Nicaragua Nicaragua made a bid, with Managua as its central city and Estado Dennis Martinez as its central ballpark. The secondary cities were Granada, Leon, and Masaya. Japan Japan gave their bid after remaining out of the top 10. The central stadium was the Tokyo dome. Secondary cities were Saporro, Nagoya, Osaka. China China placed a bid again, selecting their central city as Beijing, with the central stadium being the MasterCard Center. Secondary cities were Shanghai, Guangzhou, and Tianjin. Israel Israel made a bid for the first time. This was an attempt to renew the Israel Baseball League, and required switching some soccer stadiums to baseball and building another large baseball stadium in Tel Aviv. This Stadium, the Sandy Koufax Stadium, which would only be constructed if they won the bid, was their central stadium (Tel Aviv was their central city). The secondary cities were Ramat Gan, Jerusalem, and Haifa. Final Bid The United Kingdom and China were selected as the final bidders. After proving the success of converting soccer to baseball, United Kingdom won, and will send Angus Hughes to the NSBL in free agency 3.